For The Love
by Sudonim
Summary: A series of slash drabbles. From one end of Phil's tangles to the other. Slash, angst, romance, intrigue.


"Come.."

His voice was gentle but insistent, that smooth southern twang working its way into his vernacular and into his fingers as they slipped under Spandex.

It was hard to ignore that one word as Phil tried to hold back, pushing his hands against that firm rift of chest and collar bone, sliding along the solidity of his neck to tangle in the silky threads of his hair. Brown and blond today, he noted, that single streak of pale white flaxen in the cool glow of hotel room lighting. His fingers tangled and unstrung themselves from those locks as he felt himself grow hotter, the warmth of his cheeks spreading down to his neck, his shoulders, his ribs, his...

He parted his lips as a soft sigh escaped, but a small piece of his heart slipped with it:  
"Oh..."

Biting back the emphasis, he inhaled sharply, drawing in his feelings. This wasn't about emotions. This was sensation, elation, extraction from the norm of everyday rage and submersion in something entirely more self-satisfying.

A wet sound punctuated his thoughts, popping his mental ministrations like a warm balm on a sore wound. The ache in him was exaggerated, begging for attention, the pain of it too intense to ignore as he lay with eyes tight-winched against the flood of light and color that pushed against his mind.

He could feel this only in one way. The rest of him couldn't take it.

They had tried that once. Tried to do more than what they were now. It had ruined them then. He feared what would happen again, now that they were apart, now that their lives were separate.

That wet sound again. His body hummed. He arched, pushed, thrust, forced himself upward and back, gripping his body and begging himself to hang on. Don't cry out, he thought. Don't ask for more. Don't speak. Don't breathe. Don't lie to him again...

That pressure in his lower body, its smooth, ecstatic glide, its gentle force and persistent push. He felt as though some part of him was wrapped in this moment, constantly waiting for the instant when this was reality. It had slowly begun to unfold, like a deep, dark flower unravelling its iridescent petals in the night, shimmering in the recesses of an ebony landscape he refused to shine light upon. Why let it bloom? Why grow what this garden could barely nourish in the brightest sunlight?

He gasped as he realized the weight against him, the exhalation of breath between his shoulders becoming faster, hotter, more ragged. He pushed back, clenched fists now clawed daggers in the over-starched formality of the hotel bedspread. Arching, pushing, forcing his body backward-

His head tossed upward, eyes rolling into his skull, his body bucking into every thrust, he felt the warm heat of his body pushed to a single point. With a final, shuddering gasp, he plunged over the edge, crying out in wanton pleasure as a sudden rush of warmth pushed into his lower belly. His legs shuddered, arms wrapping firmly around his waist, clutching him to the warm, solid flesh at his back.

They fall to the side, spent and empty but filled to the brim. He shuddered and yearned for breath as his heart raced, the sticky slick of seminal fluid warm between his thighs as his partner's form begins to grow lax. The presence of heat and liquid against his legs may once have alienated him, but now it's just a part of the process, evidence that his partner has spent himself in the interest of wanton coitous with his enemy yet again.

He rolled over and stared that flushed face right in the eyes, deep green blanched dark as night with the exertion of a half hour's foreplay and years of begging. His lips barely grazed his opponent's as they both panted shallowly, their heatbeats slowing as one.

"Thought I told you to come," Jeff smirked, enjoying the lingering taste of Phil's lips.

"You know I don't take orders," Phil exhaled as he managed to smile back.

Jeff grinned as he rolled on top of Phil, tickling his ribs, enjoying the fight and wriggle of his partner as the two of them wrapped their arms around one another.

"Well, guess I'm just gonna have t'work on that, now aren't I?" Jeff smiled, his nose brushing against Phil's before turning his face and pressing his parted lips against Phil's, sighing into a kiss he'd been waiting for since the beginning.


End file.
